


This Moment

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of an Age, Erestor bids his home--and his lover--farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: T.A. 3020

"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time."  
Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

Haldir brushed a strand of hair that was as black as pitch and sighed. The Guardian watched as Erestor, still within reverie, smiled and moved closer to the warmth of his bed partner. Haldir leaned in and rested his lips against the warmth of Erestor's, watching as the eyes of his lover went from glassy onyx to warm, liquid ink.

"Haldir," Erestor breathed, his sweet breath bringing a smile to Haldir's face.

"Erestor."

Erestor's slender hand moved from its position resting on his chest to stroke Haldir's cheek. "Why do you not sleep, melethen?"

"Our time grows short and I wish to look upon you as long as I may." Haldir's deep sapphire eyes searched the Councilor's, memorizing each feature for future reference. "Anor will kiss the sky soon," he whispered.

"Then let us greet her together." Erestor brought Haldir's mouth to his once again and gently brushed his tongue against Haldir's lips. The Guardian eagerly opened to his lover, inviting Erestor into the heat of his mouth.

This was how Haldir wanted to remember Erestor -- soft and pliant against him. Elrond's great Advisor had changed much since Sauron's downfall and Haldir regretted that he could not have had more time to know this new, carefree, open Elf he lay with. As the kiss deepened, Haldir felt his arousal rekindle as he positioned himself atop the dark-haired Elf.

Haldir's tongue swept over Erestor's causing the Noldo to tremble and moan into the Guardian's mouth. Haldir moved against Erestor, feeling their stiff lengths brush against one another. When Erestor shamelessly spread his legs, inviting Haldir closer, the Sinda broke the kiss and chuckled. "And you always accused me of being impatient."

Erestor laughed, the sound warming Haldir's heart. He had heard too little of Erestor's mirth over the centuries they had known one another. "It is what you do to me, beriadiren. No other has known me as deeply as you have. I have not given myself to any as completely as I have given to you."

The Guardian kissed Erestor passionately, claiming the elder Elf's mouth with an intensity that stole their breath from them. When he pulled back, they were panting with need. "I have always treasured that which you have offered so freely, melethen." Haldir gazed into his lover's eyes. No matter how many times they made love, how many conversations they shared, Erestor always held an air of mystery Haldir had never penetrated. The Noldo's dark eyes had such depth that Haldir knew he could lose himself for hours in them. "Melon le, Erestor."

Erestor reached for Haldir and kissed him tenderly, tracing the Galadhrim's full bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Time ceased to mean anything to either Elf. Haldir left Erestor's mouth and reverently kissed the Councilor's closed eyes, ghosting his lips over the rosy, flushed cheeks and down the dark one's jaw. Erestor arched into Haldir's body, unabashedly rubbing himself against Haldir. "If you continue doing that," Haldir whispered raggedly, "this will be over far too soon, and you do not wish for that, do you?"

The Councilor shook his head, whimpering as his lover's lips closed over the pulse point of his throat. Haldir nipped and suckled at the tender flesh, feeling the rush of blood beneath the thin skin. A sudden urge to mark Erestor as his welled within Haldir's breast and he opened his mouth wide to mar as much flesh as he could. He bit deep, his cock throbbing when Erestor cried out and became as taut as a bowstring. He sucked passionately at the Councilor's throat and rode the writhing body beneath him. When he knew Erestor was near the point where pleasure became pain, he released the deeply bruised flesh.

Haldir licked the mark and smiled, raising his head enough to look into Erestor's dark, unfocused eyes. Erestor's hands came up to bury themselves in the pale silver hair, urging Haldir lower along his body. Haldir obliged, dragging his tongue wetly from the mark on Erestor's flesh to one of his already hard nipples. The Guardian relished the effect he had on the once stoic Councilor. Even in his most severe mood, Haldir was able to bring a smile to the ruby lips that would make him weak. He had never seen another bring the serenity or passion he was able to conjure in the being he held. How he loved Erestor!

Erestor let out a muffled moan when Haldir's teeth tugged at his sensitive bud, and Haldir mercilessly flicked his tongue against the captured piece of skin. The Noldo released Haldir's hair and fisted the bed sheets. "I know you like this, pen-vaelui," Haldir murmured as he moved back and forth between Erestor's nipples, giving both the same exquisite torture. "And you know I will not move from this until all I need to do is breathe against your chest to elicit the screams I desire."

He knew how his words inflamed Erestor. Ever since the Councilor had told him that his voice could easily bring him to orgasm, Haldir had taken every opportunity to use his voice. He continued to suckle, nip and pinch Erestor's nipples until the Noldo shed tears of frustration. "You are cruel, seron vell!"

Haldir chuckled. "You would have me no other way." The Sinda crept further down Erestor's body and dipped his tongue into the small indention in the center of the Councilor's stomach. He planted kisses along the flat, smooth expanse of Erestor's belly and bit gently at his hip. Erestor spread his legs further, his body no longer under his control, and sobbed with unfulfilled desire.

The Guardian caressed the tops of Erestor's thighs. "So soft, melethen. But, you and I both know how much strength you possess, do we not?" Haldir watched as Erestor's face colored an even deeper shade of red. "You remember, then?"

"How could I forget?" was the breathless reply.

Haldir dragged his teeth along the creamy length of Erestor's thigh. "I did not think you could hold yourself up for so long," he whispered hotly against the juncture of thigh and groin. "But, I have never seen you so wanton, before or since, melethen." Haldir began to nip and suck along Erestor's neglected thigh.

"Do not torment me so!" Erestor cried.

"I will torment you and more, and you will thank me for it when I am done." Haldir brought Erestor's legs up towards the dark-eyed Elf's chest. The Guardian stretched out along the bed and brought his mouth to the exposed entrance of Erestor's body. "You remember, it was raining..." The Sinda bit the tender muscle of Erestor's buttock and smiled when Erestor drew his legs further apart. "The darkened hall, you rushing to the council meeting, and me..." He stopped in his narrative to swipe his tongue across the puckered opening, watching Erestor's thighs shudder. "Waiting for you. I pushed you against that wall, just outside your rooms."

"Haldir... I remember..." Erestor moaned, squirming in the Sinda's grasp.

Haldir thrust his tongue into the depths of Erestor's body and savored the keening wail that issued from between the Councilor's lips. He withdrew and blew softly against the slick entrance. "You pushed me back against the other wall, jumped straight up, wrapped those long..." Haldir punctuated his words by running his hands along the silk-like stretch of skin from ankle to hip. "Legs about me, and rode me, your cries echoing down the hall."

Erestor thrust up and lost all his dignity, begging his lover to touch him where he most desired. "You undo me with your words, beriadiren!"

The Sinda moved up, running his tongue over the tight sac, his hand moving down to stroke himself. Haldir licked his way up Erestor's arousal, closing his eyes and relishing in the taste that was wholly Erestor. Haldir lapped at the clear beads of fluid that had seeped from the slit of Erestor's cock before he closed his mouth around the dark head of the Councilor's desire.

Erestor braced his feet on the bed and bucked up into Haldir's welcoming mouth. Haldir slid his hands under the Noldo's buttocks, encouraging him to thrust. Needing no further incentive, Erestor took his pleasure in the moist heat of Haldir's mouth. The Guardian could feel the muscles beneath his hands tense, the cock between his lips twitch and swell as release came upon the dark beauty who chose to share his body and heart with him. He greedily drank Erestor's essence, wishing to stay in the moment for the rest of time.

Panting, and watching with an intent gleam in his eyes, Erestor smiled. "Now will you take me, melethen?"

Haldir chuckled. "As you wish, pen-velui." The Sinda motioned for Erestor to hand him the phial of liquid beside the bed, reminding Haldir of their earlier antics. "I should take you as you took me," Haldir said as he coated his fingers with the viscous fluid. "I do believe I am still sore."

Erestor laughed. "You begged me, Haldir. I do believe, in fact, you demanded that I make sure you were sore in the morning."

Slick fingers stroked the delicate space between the cleft of Erestor's backside. "Hush, meleth, or it shall be you who is sore when I am done." Haldir slid two fingers into the tight passage. Erestor moaned and pressed down into Haldir's hand. The Guardian continued to gently prepare his lover, adding a third finger, and then a fourth. When at last Haldir had four fingers sliding easily within Erestor, and the Councilor's desire had been reawakened, he withdrew his fingers. "Are you ready for me, Erestor?" This was a game he was well acquainted with and waited for Erestor to answer him.

"I am ready." Erestor's half-lidded eyes did not leave Haldir's hand as it rubbed a generous amount of oil onto his rigid length. Haldir knelt between Erestor's wide spread legs and positioned himself at the stretched opening.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered into Erestor's perfectly pointed ear. The strong thighs clenched about his waist and pulled him in. Haldir hissed when his member breached the ring of muscle and let his head fall to Erestor's shoulder as he buried himself completely in the pulsing heat of the Councilor's body. He never felt so content, so wanted and loved as when Erestor embraced him in this most intimate of ways.

Haldir waited for a moment, allowing Erestor to adjust to the intrusion, before he shifted their position. Haldir rolled them onto their sides, facing one another with Erestor's legs still wrapped tightly around him. Erestor let out a shrill cry when Haldir settled their bodies in the new position, his cock driving deeper in the constricting channel and effortlessly hitting his mark. "You like this then?" Haldir asked, kissing Erestor deeply before the dark Elf could answer him.

The thrusts were slow and shallow, both Elves lost in one another. Haldir held Erestor close to him with one arm, the other rested between them as he loosely stroked the thick shaft of Erestor's arousal. Haldir did not know how he was to survive without his dark Councilor; he did not know if he could. His thrust became more insistent and Haldir franticly kissed his lover, drawing Erestor's tongue into his mouth and suckling the muscle. Erestor moaned and Haldir swallowed the sound, wanting to keep all he could of his lover within him, locked away in his heart for the lonely nights to come.

Erestor broke the kiss suddenly, throwing his head back and gripping Haldir's shoulders tightly. "Haldir!" The Guardian felt the warm liquid of Erestor's release, and the contractions around Haldir's shaft quickly brought him to orgasm. He held Erestor still against him as he pumped his seed deep inside his lover, feeling his heart pound in his ears.

After long moments of quiet, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Haldir extracted himself from Erestor. Tears came to his eyes as he saw the sun lighten the sky. Erestor brushed the mithril colored tresses from the sweat-kissed face of his lover and smiled sadly at Haldir.

"Melon le, Haldir o Lórien."

Haldir knew the tears he had fought for days were falling and he embraced Erestor's slender body close to his. "Melon le, Erestor o Imladris," was his broken reply.

Erestor kissed his closed eyes, his damp cheeks, and then sweetly kissed Haldir's lips. "Sleep. I will hold you until you walk in dreams, melethen."

Haldir shook his head. "No," he said, a sob lodged in his throat. "If I sleep, day will come. There is not enough time!"

The Councilor rocked the sobbing Elf in his arms and hummed a tune he had once sung to the twins. Haldir could feel reverie reaching for him, pulling him into a land where Erestor would be beside him when he woke. His tears slowly stopped and awareness left his eyes, knowing he would not look upon his lover when he woke.

*****

Erestor closed the door to the suite that had been his home for millennia. He sighed, wiping tears from his own eyes and walked silently through the quiet halls of the Last Homely House. He had to stop for a moment as the impact of the moment took his breath away. A loud sob escaped him and he allowed himself the luxury of mourning the passing of the Elves.

The mighty Councilor sniffled and composed himself the best he could and made his way to where the party leaving Rivendell awaited him.

Glorfindel and Elrond stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up into the tear-stained face of their dear friend.

"Is he not coming to say goodbye, meldir?" Glorfindel's brow was furrowed with concern.

"We have said our goodbyes," Erestor said softly, looking out over the main courtyard one last time. He could almost see the twins, full-grown, chasing their baby sister through the trees while Celebrian reclined in the arms of her husband on a warm spring day.

Elrond watched Erestor come down the stairs and he clapped his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "What will you do now?"

"I will wait for him on the shores of Valinor." Erestor smiled sadly. Their party was traveling to the Havens, leaving Elrond's sons and Erestor's lover behind in Middle-Earth. "He will remain until Celeborn has no more need for him."

Glorfindel's eyes shimmered with tears, his heart aching for Erestor. "And if he does not come, mellon?"

Erestor walked to his horse and mounted him in a swift, sure motion. Taking the reins in his hands, he looked upon his home once more, Imladris' glory fading with the loss of Vilya's brilliance, before answering Glorfindel. "Then I shall continue to wait, meldir."

End "This Moment"

English/Elvish:   
Beriadiren : My Guardian   
Melethen : My love   
Melon le : I love you   
Mellon : Friend   
Meleth : Love   
Pen-vaelui : Lustful one  
Pen-velui : Lovely one


End file.
